1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to medical electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a low profile medical electrical connector for detachably coupling a flexible electrode to an electrical wire.
2. Description of Related Art
Biomedical electrodes are used for transcutaneous monitoring of variations in electrical potential associated with muscular activity such as a heartbeat and for grounding patients during electrosurgery. The medical industry has used a large number of electrical and electrode connectors for attachment to flexible substrate electrodes on patients. This field is relatively crowded and designs are usually controlled by, first, a requirement for a secure fastening of an electrode connector to an electrode, since it can be part of a life support system, second, by the economics of providing a relatively inexpensive, reusable electrode connector, and third, by the need for an electrical connector that is relatively easy to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,125 is directed to a medical electrode connector for flexible substrate electrodes and includes a first base member having a receptacle and a second member movably attached to the first member and having a prong member of a configuration compatible with movement into the receptacle. An electrical contact plate is provided on one of the receptacle and prong members for providing an electrical contact with the flexible electrode when the prong member is positioned on one side of the electrode and the receptacle is positioned on the other side. The prong member forces the electrode to be deformed and to be positioned within the receptacle, to thereby provide a positive locking electrical contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,969 discloses a camming structure for providing an overcenter lock of a flexible electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,143 discloses an electrode clip having a slide actuator that will cam a pivoting contact body to force a flexible electrode into contact with spring members to form an electrical contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,408 discloses another form of overcentered toggle mechanism for clamping a jaw member onto a flexible electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,997 discloses a sliding actuator to close a spring clamp onto a flat tabbed electrode.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,558 discloses an electrical connector having an actuator that is slidable diagonally relative to a longitudinal passageway between an open position and a wedge position for holding a flexible electrode.
As can be appreciated, there exists a need for a reusable medical electrical connector that is inexpensive to manufacture and securely attaches to flexible substrate electrodes of different designs and configurations. The prior art is still seeking to optimize such a design.